totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
OJ
OJ, labeled The Normal, Nice Guy(TDM) and The Innocent Psycho Killer is a contestant on Total Drama Motel. He placed 3rd in the competition after debuting late. He was not on any team in the competition. Friendships OJ and Lili (formerly, until OJ turned psycho) OJ and Mike (formerly, until OJ turned psycho) OJ, Duke, and Flare Conflicts OJ and Yomby(formerly) OJ and Chris OJ and Lili, Mike (when OJ turned psycho) OJ and Hwo Total Drama Motel In The Four and the Five, OJ made his debut, stating how he had nothing original about him, and he wants to join to find out if he does. He along with every possible debuter(except Charlie) joined the game late, and voted off Zoey and Electra(and Flare who quit). He has no other role in the episode. In The Real You, OJ starts on being nice with everyone and happy about joining the game. He started an alliance with Lili this episode and started their friendship. In this episode he reveals that his favorite person remaining on the show besides him is Lili as their friendship and he liked the first season of Neighborhood the best. OJ won the challenge despite scoring 0 points on one and chose Lili besides himself to be safe. He also received a Chris Coin. In Master Cake Baker, he was a part of the Aqua Mergers. OJ was asked to an alliance with Angelina, which he kindly refused stating he and Lili are already in an alliance. OJ bakes a strawberry cake and tie along with Angelina and Mike but in the tiebreaker he loses to Mike who chooses Angelina to be immune with him. He was the only person up for elimination who received no votes. In Rivalry, a slapping rivalry between OJ and Yomby was seen. They both mostly slapped each other, and Yomby stuttered a bit letting OJ to win the challenge. His secret was that he is related to Duke and Flare. No one found out about it though. OJ was also confused when Jun arrived. He voted off Angelina for stooping to low levels just to win the challenge. In Hello, World, OJ was skeptic about Chris bringing out people from the Closet of Losers. He lost the challenge to Lili and was almost voted out in the elimination until it was fake. He also used his Chris Coin, which sucked. In The Finals of the Motel, he was put against Mike for the final spot in the Final 2. He did horribly due to his nice nature and fell into the lava that was supposed to be jelly, "dying" causing Mike to quit and leave. He later appeared in Psycho Mode and killed Yomby, putting on a mask. He then killed Cyrus, Cassidy, Katelyn, Harold, and Chris-Bot, but then disappeared. Or so it was thought. Trivia *OJ actually has no control of going psycho, there's just something wrong in his brain(confirmed). *OJ has appeared in one episode of Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood so far, however he was still in his psycho side and stole a gift card, threw a knife at Lili(which hit her shoulder), and Hwo(who dodged) *OJ's initials is based off of Orange Juice, which might be his real name. *OJ was the highest ranking male debuter.